


[Podfic] When Nine Hundred Years Old You Reach... Written by Waldo

by Peckishdragon



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: Jantolution, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peckishdragon/pseuds/Peckishdragon
Summary: Ianto is caught between not wanting to cause a scene and wanting someone (namely Jack) to notice how awful he feels.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] When Nine Hundred Years Old You Reach... Written by Waldo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Nine Hundred Years Old You Reach...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/36036) by [Waldo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo). 



Many thanks to Waldo for having blanket permission to podfic their work! 

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zc6nrsdvpmt0pti/When_Nine_Hundred_Years_Old_You_Reach.mp3)

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1NvnbUaxVehOphpx0wUFezDyHaQO_RJ6s/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
